<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kiss by Syan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541377">The Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syan/pseuds/Syan'>Syan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Steve Rogers knows what he wants, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syan/pseuds/Syan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After going on a solo Avengers mission that nearly ended with him being mortally injured, Steve comes to some realizations on the ride back to the Avengers Tower.<br/>He has to finally admit something and he's on an entirely different kind of mission to do so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/656680">Kiss</a> by ponderosa121.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little something I thought up after looking at the inspiration image, after having a little chat with my girlfriend~ Hope you all enjoy!</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://youtu.be/yB6S3c7f8XA">My inspo music</a> (where the title comes from)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Quinjet had barely touched down on the helipad and opened for him before Steve’s red leather boots were thudding across the concrete surface, sense of purpose in each step. </p><p>The shield on his back was badly singed, as were a handful of spots on his uniform. Across one thigh, pointedly on the right side of his abdomen, the entirety of his left shoulder. Pain lanced through each as they continued to heal, though he continued onward across the helipad. The mission had been messy and wrought with multiple mistakes, as well as a whole lot of dumb luck. It was the latter that even allowed him to return to the Avenger’s Tower. That and a near blow to the head, only blocked at the last second by his shield.</p><p>It was funny how nearly getting mortally wounded could put things into perspective.</p><p>Entering the top of the tower, he continued onward, fueled with a purpose that wouldn’t allow him to slow down for long. He didn’t even take a moment to falter when he started speaking to Jarvis, eyes forward and mouth contorted into something that was mostly a frown.</p><p>“Jarvis? Where’s Tony?”</p><p>“Good evening, Captain. Shouldn’t you attend to your wou—”</p><p>“They’re already mostly healed, I’ll be fine, thanks. <em>Where is he</em>? I need to see him.” he grimaced a little, he sounded impatient. Mostly… because he <em>was</em>.</p><p>There was a moment of pause as if Jarvis disapproved. Whether it was because he was unimpressed with the fact that Steve had cut him off so rudely or because he was locating or conferring with his creator, he couldn’t be certain. Regardless, he grimaced again, pausing now before the elevator bank. He waited a handful of seconds, shifting on his feet, before finally speaking up again.</p><p>“Jarvis?”</p><p>“Sir is in his workshop and has allowed you access, Captain.”</p><p>Before he’d even lifted a hand to press the button to the elevators, one of them opened for him. No doubt Jarvis’ doing. Still in an impatient rush, briefly Steve considered saying ‘<em>fuck it</em>’ to the elevators outright and simply using the adjoining stairwell. He could potentially run down them faster than the elevator would take him.</p><p>In the end, however, he stepped inside. There was a small chime before the doors closed behind him and he was being sent down to the workshop in one of the basement levels. He turned to look at the doors, hands resting on his belt, and saw his own look of impatience reflected back at him. Knitting his brows and grimacing once more, he spoke up again;</p><p>“Sorry, Jarvis. Don’t mean to be so snippy.”</p><p>“It is quite alright, Captain.”</p><p>Their conversation ended at that, a silence once again overhanging his trip down into the bowels of the tower. It couldn’t have taken more than a minute, maybe a minute and a half. But, for Steve, it was <em>too</em> long.</p><p>Too long to be left with his own thoughts. Too long to potentially reconsider his course of action. After all, maybe what he had to say wouldn’t be well received. Perhaps it would only serve to drive Tony away from him and that sort of thought only made his gut churn with anxiety. After their initial introductions, a handful of apologies, and an actual forming friendship once he’d moved into the tower, Steve was loath to destroy it over his own feelings. Their friendship was far too important to him.</p><p>Frankly, he wasn’t certain if he was prepared for Tony to reject him.</p><p>But, perhaps to his own favor, he was bullheaded enough to not simply give in to the anxiety. To not hit the buttons on the right-hand panel or speak up and ask Jarvis to take him to his level of the tower and his apartment therein. He steeled himself as the numbers flashed in the small display over the mirrored doors, showing just how close to his destination he was. He would go in, speak his piece. If Tony rejected it or him? Well, it’d sting, of course it would. But he’d handle it. He’d have to.</p><p>For once in his life, he couldn’t simply live in silence over matters of the heart. He had to act.</p><p>Much like the Quinjet, when the elevator chimed again, he was out the doors almost faster than they could open for him. Once more, there was a driven purpose in his stride and he noted the moment that the quick staccato of his footfalls caught Tony’s attention.</p><p>Looking up from some small piece of machinery he happened to be working on for the night, Tony offered him an easy, pleasant smile at first.</p><p>“Hey, Cap. How’d the mission go?”</p><p>Footsteps should have faltered and stopped, Steve should have taken a pause. But, despite his intentions, his body was clearly dead set on doing something more than simply talking. His stride didn’t slow, even as he drew closer, and he had no doubt his face was still set into an expression of determination. Because he was so focused on Tony, he immediately noted when his easy smile morphed into an expression that spoke of worry and confusion.</p><p>“Um… Cap? … Steve, what are you doin—”</p><p>Tony made an extremely undignified noise mid-sentence as Steve hauled him up off of his engineering stool by one of the straps of his white tank top. There wasn’t the least bit of hesitation between that action and the next, their lips crashing together almost painfully.</p><p>And yet, suddenly, it felt like Steve could think, could breathe, could function again.</p><p>While his hand stayed balled around the strap of the tank top, the other looped around Tony’s waist, drawing him closer. Pressing their bodies flush. There was a moment that Tony froze up, muscles becoming tense, and for a moment Steve thought about drawing away; about apologizing. It was nothing more than a beat, for on the next there was a reaction and Tony was clinging to him in much the same way. As if his life depended on it.</p><p>What started as a simple, if rough, press of lips quickly degraded as Tony’s hands found their way, accidentally, to a particularly sensitive, painful spot below his left shoulder and Steve gasped. Immediately, the opening was taken and Tony made it clear just how much more practiced he was at this sort of thing, practically taking Steve’s breath away. Yet, despite his own lack of experience, he gave as good as he got, caught up as emotions swelled and washed over him. Fully acknowledging the fact that he wasn’t being pushed away or rejected. That Tony was kissing him back. That Tony was completely taking control of the kiss, now.</p><p>When they finally parted Tony’s lips were swollen, puffy, wet, and flushed. There was a smirk playing across them, however, and dark brown eyes sparkled with something that seemed to be a mixture of mirth and amazement. They were silent but for breaths, for a stretch of minutes, and then;</p><p>“Um… <em>Wow</em>. What prompted that?”</p><p>Laughter bubbled up in response for a few moments before Steve shook his head in response. Suddenly all of the words he’d rehearsed on the Quinjet had left his mind. Then again, after a kiss like that, perhaps that wasn’t all that surprising.</p><p>“Mission was nearly a disaster. Realized, after a close call, I couldn’t keep hiding <em>this</em>.” a pause as his cheeks started to flush and tingle and then “I meant to just tell you how I felt, not uh…”</p><p>“I don’t know, I think most would argue that’s one hell of an effective way to explain how you feel.” there was a pleased smirk on Tony’s lips.</p><p>“Guess I can’t argue with that.”</p><p>“Probably shouldn’t. And, for what it’s worth, the feelings are mutual.”</p><p>“Yeah?” he couldn’t fight the smile as it spread across his face, nor the way his cheeks seemed to start to burn all the more.</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>.”</p><p>Tony’s eyes wandered away from his own and toward what a mess Steve actually looked like. While the smile was still intact, it was layered with a look of disapproval, and Steve couldn’t help but feel a bit abashed. When Tony finally returned his gaze upward, his expression had morphed to one of amused exasperation. He pulled free of the embrace, but took Steve’s hand, starting to lead him back to the elevator.</p><p>“But, right now, <em>Captain Dumbass</em>… Let’s get you up to the damn infirmary to assess if there’s any actual damage or if your suit took all of it.”</p><p>Steve couldn’t help but grin like an idiot as he followed along.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>